A War Not Yet Over
by NinjaGazelle
Summary: From the MMORPG Star Wars: The Old Republic. Major Nonalo Alsorran has defeated (spoiler) in battle and is called away to Coruscant by the SIS. As a famous war hero, Nona must now face her most difficult Op yet, spywork. With the help of a defected imperial agent and cunning smuggler, Nona races to beat the Empire to uncovering an ancient Rakata artifact that could change the war.
1. Chapter 1

After defeating General Rakton in an intense battle, Major Alsorran of Havoc Squad has been called back to Coruscant. Spoilers for the Trooper, Bounty Hunter, Agent, Smuggler, and Jedi Consular storyline.

Rated T - Language, violence.

* * *

><p>Cantinas were a place Major Nonalo Alsorran never expected to find herself in. She had never been much of a drinker during her time in military training and even less so as a ranking member. The loud music of the place gnawed at her brain. Nonalo could handle hours of firing rifles and bombs exploding but the obnoxious sounds of sentient beings irritated her. She sat at a round table in the Sailor's Sun Cantina on the ruins of Corellia, waiting patiently for a drink one of her squadmates fetched her. Without her durasteel chestplate and heavy greaves, Nona felt exposed. The soft touch of cloth to her green skin made her weary. Thankfulness did not cover what she felt about the hidden blaster she had on her belt. Eyes flitted toward her still. Ever since her arrival had been announced by a slightly drunk Aric Jorgan, people could not look away. She was the hero of Corellia. The Hero of the Republic. Nona was no Jedi and able still to change the course of the war in the Republic's favor.<p>

Yuun, her tech specialist returned with a neon purple drink. The Gand murmured something about the contents of the beverage but Nona paid him no attention. Her brain pulsated with an ache. She wanted nothing more than the sleep aboard her ship, the BT-7 Thunderclap. However, her crew, the most talented soldiers in the Republic had demanded shore leave. And who was she to deny them? Hesitantly, Nona brought the cocktail to her lips.

"Major," A male voice spoke softly from behind her. She turned and was surprised to see Jonas Balkar. An SIS agent who had worked with her on numerous ops was standing there on Corellia smiling at her.

"Agent," She said quickly to cover her confusion. Jonas looked to Yuun and bowed his head respectfully. Unlike many who encountered the enigmatic Gand, Jonas did not seem to care that Yuun was not human. She herself being a Mirialan affected her greatly whenever anti-alien sentiment was abound. "I wouldn't expect to see an SIS agent here on the battlefront." Nona said in her best attempt at joking. Ever since a child, Nona had been reserved. Her mother and father had raised her on their ancestral home world of Mirial. There, she had been taught the ways of her people. Connecting to the peace of the galaxy. Some would call it communing with the Force but Nona had always struggled with this. Milara, her sister was different. Her strength in the Force was exceptional; something her parents were ever so proud of until the Empire discovered Milara's existence. She shook away the dark memories of her childhood to meet Jonas' gaze.

"I'm here for you, Major." Jonas said with a solemn expression. Nona's heart leapt at his words. Her tattooed cheeks flushed with an emotion Nona had not felt in some time. Warzones were not the place for emotions as flimsy as crushes. Jonas took the open chair at the table. A scantily clad Twi'lek server approached and asked for Jonas' order. He asked for a Tatooinian Sunrise before turning back to an interested Yuun and tired Nona. "Yesterday morning, we got an Imperial Intelligence defector." Nona set her colorful drink on the table and crossed her arms before her as she waited for him to continue. "She is the very agent who revealed the past Supreme Chancellor's skewed alliances." Jonas took a sip of the drink that had just arrived for him.

"What does that have to do with me? I work best on the battlefield and not in clandestine back-channels." Nona had never tried her hand at the spygame. Jonas cracked a smile.

"Oh I know, Major. I've seen your talents in the field." Nona's face got warmer. Was that even possible? Jonas finished his drink before speaking again.

"The agent will only work with you." Jonas finally admitted.

Unease crept through her body. Imperial Intelligence was a slimy beast that it seemed could never be put down. Just the thought of an agent made her skin crawl. Her thoughts must have written themselves out on her face. Jonas sighed in understanding.

"Major!" Aric, Nona's right-hand man, sidled up to the table with a rapturous human woman hanging onto his waist. "Who knew Corellia could be this fantastic?" Aric's breath smelled heavily of alcohol. Having to burst Aric's celebratory bubble was almost as bad as having to meet with this unknown Imp.

"Sorry, Jorgan, we are needed on Coruscant." Nona stood from the table. Aric's smile fell instantly.

"Yes, sir." He stood as straight as an arrow, all traces of intoxication unexplainably gone. "I'll get the rest of Havoc Squad to the ship ASAP." Nona thanked him with a nod. She turned to Jonas.

"See you in the capitol." She said before walking out of the cantina.

The BT-7 Thunderclap was a standard issue ship provided to all Republic lieutenants. Nona was now a major but she had grown accustomed to the smaller vessel and had yet to request a new one, much to the chagrin of Tanno Vik, her Weequay bombs expert. He lacked the gung-ho motivation the rest of her crew boosted. Nona had recruited him off a battle-scarred Balmorra with the promises of wealth and glory. Havoc had the glory but still lacked of credits.

"Already have us working the grind! Damn slavers." Vik grumbled after Nona had spoken to the crew in the holocommunicator room of the ship.

"Shut it, Vik." Aric snapped. "Did Agent Balkar give any more information than that, Major?" Aric stood at attention like he always did.

"You know SIS, they aren't keen to give out the information to just anyone." Nona sighed.

"We need to proceed with caution here, Major." Elara Dorne said. Dorne was her squad's medic and an Imperial defector herself. Her accent was crisp and had taken Nona some time to get accustomed to. "Imperial Intelligence is a snake. This is likely a last-ditch effort by Intelligence to get a cypher agent into the Republic." Dorne spoke from experience. Her father, Vasil Dorne was indeed a special attaché to the Ministry of Intelligence.

"Cypher agent?" Vik asked sharply. "What's that?"

"Cyphers are the field operatives of Imperial Intelligence. They specialize in covert operations, assassinations, data gathering, and infiltration." Dorne spoke as though she were reading a manual.

As her squad continued its bickering, Nona turned to glance out the viewpoint to her left. The electric blue of hyperspace reflected in her eyes. Maybe she had wanted some shore leave like her crew. But Nona was a reliable soldier; she would always follow the orders given to her by superiors. This op was one that left a bad taste in her mouth yet she allowed her ship to carry on toward the Republic's capital world of Coruscant.


	2. Chapter 2

Spoilers for the Trooper, Bounty Hunter, Agent, Smuggler, and Jedi Consular storyline.

Rated T - Language, violence.

* * *

><p>This defection was quite different than her last, Adoko Gale noted. Previously, she had simply given herself up at a swanky casino on Nar Shaddaa to be welcomed into a Strategic Information Services' op without event. A lot had changed since that time. Adoko had been taken back by the Empire and brainwashed. The war had reached a head and the work of spies was no longer valued as much as it had been during the Cold War.<p>

This time, Adoko Gale was not given a delicious drink to swig while discussing her terms of defection. No, she was immediately arrested and her weapons confiscated. This only happened after much resistance and foul worlds uttered. Adoko trusted her weapons more than anyone. They were never going to betray her. She was forced out of her stylish combat skin and into ill-fitting prisoner garb. Of course she had expected all this. She had been trained to expect this.

A pair of burly Republic soldiers dragged her down a non-descript hall and into a blank room with a metal chair and table. The men dropped her onto the uncomfortable seat and stood by the door, staring daggers at her. Adoko understood the contempt they felt toward her. During her time as a cypher agent for the Empire she had taken countless Republic lives. In their eyes, Adoko could see their hunger to kill her. Her hands were bound by a plasma bond behind her back. She was completely vulnerable to an attack if they wished to beat her senseless. No, they wouldn't do that, she thought. This was a high and mighty Republic. They would not bring themselves down to the level of the Empire in terms of poor prisoner treatment.

"Cypher agent Adoko Gale. Codename: Cypher Nine. Intelligence number: 14327." A female voice pulled Adoko's gaze from the cement floor she had been staring at. A slight human woman had entered the room. She wore loose tan robes and an expression of exalted morality.

"Since when did the Republic start having Jedis do interrogations?" Adoko asked with a smile. "Things are getting serious." She couldn't help but say with a snide look to the Republic soldiers at the door.

"Yes," The Jedi spoke softly as she took the seat across from Adoko. "I am here because interrogating someone with your immense skill at deception deserves the utmost attention."

"I guess I should be proud," Adoko said. The Jedi surprised her with the hint of a smile.

"You are defecting with the promise of information regarding the Empire's military tactics." The Jedi said from memory. Adoko opened her mouth to speak but the Jedi beat her to it, "However, you will only speak to Major Nonalo Alsorran." The Jedi was of middle age. Her light brown hair was pulled back tightly to her head, giving her expression a severe look.

"Correct," Adoko said.

"Why will you only speak to the major, Adoko?" The Jedi's use of her name rubbed Adoko the wrong way. What stood between an agent and immediate death was her identity, Adoko had been taught. It was her greatest weapon. Her trump card. She felt exposed without it.

"You'll find out when I speak to her, won't you." Adoko smiled. The Jedi smiled back with dead eyes. Disquiet slipped into Adoko's mind. Was this a Jedi trick of the mind? Or just her head playing tricks on her. During her early years as a cypher agent, Adoko had felt the immensity of a Dark Council member bearing down on her with his sheer force of will. That had been suffocating, while what she felt now was only pressure.

"She has a strong mind," The Jedi murmured. Adoko let pride grow on her face. The intense training she had endured to become a cypher was not child's play. "What made you come to us?" The Jedi's voice was so calm it made Adoko angry. She had grown accustomed to the various levels of fury that issued from the Siths of Dromund Kaas, the capital world of the Empire.

"How many times do I have to tell you, lady? I'm not talking 'till Alsorran gets here." Adoko spat. Despite her desire to defect to the Republic, the ill-will she harbored toward Jedi would not be easily swayed. The Jedi stood, her face empty of all emotion. Adoko watched the Jedi make eye contact with one of the soldiers before exiting the room. The soldiers turned to Adoko with evil glints in their eyes. One remained beside the door as the other walked toward the fastened Adoko Gale.

"You remember your time on Voss?" The solider asked in a gruff voice. Adoko simply stared up at him.

"I've been many places, honey." She flashed a grin. The solider struck her hard across the face. Her vision became blurry.

"You killed my brother, you filth!" The soldier yelled. "He was only 17! He joined up because he wanted to be just like me. And you killed him! Killed him like he was nothing."

"Are you quite done?" Adoko asked sharply. The soldier gritted his teeth before punching he in the jaw. Adoko took the beating in silence. She would not give this Republic grunt the satisfaction of an admission of pain. With the muted sounds of Adoko's flesh being pounded in the background, the Jedi master waited outside the room with the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Spoilers for the Trooper, Bounty Hunter, Agent, Smuggler, Sith warrior, and Jedi Consular storyline.

Rated T - Language, violence.

* * *

><p>The Emperor's Wrath was not a woman to be taken lightly. She traveled at the will of the Emperor. She was his weapon on the battlefield. She was his voice in the Dark Council. Milara Alsorran was a force of rage to be reckoned with. Her arrival on Agamar was expected within the hour and the Imperial troops scurried about the small base preparing. Lieutenant Goran, the man in charge, has been nervous since hearing the news of the Wrath's advent.<p>

"The Wrath's ship is entering Agamar's atmosphere, sir." A young scout called out. Goran searched the hazy sky for the ship. He had heard the rumors of Darth Milara's skill with a lightsaber and her lack of empathy. Though he had also heard of her race. She was a Mirialan, which meant her skin was surely green and likely to be elegantly tattooed. Like most in the Imperial Military, Goran was a pure human. He had his reservations about other species holding ranks in the Imperial hierarchy.

A large shadow grew around Goran and his men. The Darth's ship was descending rapidly upon the camp.

"At attention, men!" Goran yelled, spittle growing in his poor excuse for a beard as he did so. The soldiers quickly assumed their positions as the ship settled onto the planet's surface. A gust of wind burst from the ship. Goran held up a hand to shield his face from any dirt or debris. They all remained silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the deft beeps of radars and other tech. Their eyes all focused on the hull of the sleek ship.

The durasteel door slid aside to reveal the Sith lord. She wore dark robes that clung to her body attractively. The Sith walked swiftly toward Goran with a young woman at her side. The girl appeared to be the Darth's apprentice.

"It is an honor to be in your presence, my lord." Goran spoke clearly. Once Milara was close before him he was able to see her face. Goran did not know what to expect. He had seen his own share of Sith warriors. None had been as visually stunning as the woman who stood before him. Her features were pleasantly proportional and her resting expression was calm, gentle almost.

"At ease, Lieutenant." She said. Her voice was soft like her complexion. The geometric tattoos across her cheekbones were fascinating.

"We only just heard of you arrival, my lord. Pardon the appearance of the camp." Goran sputtered. Milara's deep purple eyes surveyed the area. She maintained a bored expression.

"I'm here about one of the colonies. There has been a disturbance." She said simply.

"Y-Yes, my lord. We have a speeder ready. I can take you and your apprentice there when you are ready." Goran smiled shakily at the girl beside the Emperor's Wrath. She was pretty while her master was gorgeous. The girl bowed respectfully to the lieutenant.

"Quinn, we are headed to the colony. Stay with the ship." Milara spoke into a communicator on her wrist. Goran's eyes followed the Sith as she approached one of the available speeders at the edge of the camp. "Lieutenant?" Her face curved into a question. Goran scurried toward one of the other speeders, mumbling about his mind being elsewhere. He couldn't be sure if he had seen a smile on her face.

What remained of the colony were the still smoldering huts and bodies crusted over with burnt carbon. Milara moved lightly through the ruins. Her apprentice stood at the other side of the colony, knelt beside a hearth. Goran and the soldier he had brought along stood by the speeders, unknowing of what to do.

"Jaesa, do you feel that?" Milara asked. Goran was amazed the apprentice could hear her master from the distance she was at because he could hardly make out what she said.

"Yes, master." Jaesa replied, moving back toward Milara. Goran had no idea what they were talking about. All he could feel was the uncomfortably thick heat of the planet. He had been on Agamar for close to a year now and still he could not get used to the humidity. Goran watched the two women close their eyes and go into some sort of trance. The Force was something Goran did not even try to understand. He had been raised knowing that questioning the Force was a move that would likely get you killed while in the presence of a Sith lord.

"Sir," The soldier at his side pulled Goran's attention away from the Sith. The lieutenant followed the soldier's pointing hand to the edges of the clearing. Humanoid shapes emerged from the dense forests that surrounded them completely.

"My lord!" Goran cried out without thinking. Milara's eyes opened and instantly narrowed in Goran's direction. The irritation on her face was obvious but she noticed the movement in her peripheral. Her lightsaber was suddenly ignited and raised. Her acolyte did the same and walked around to stand behind her master, facing the enemies on that side. Goran's heart was racing. Was he about to see a Sith in battle? It was something he had always dreamed to witness. During the Sacking of Coruscant, Goran was still in military training. He had wanted to badly to be there to join the fight with the Sith and strike that devastating blow against the Republic.

Without warning, Milara lunged at one of the figures. She moved so fast, Goran almost missed it. Her red blade cut with precision, slicing the being in only a matter of seconds. Now that Milara had struck the first blow, the enemies opened fire. Goran and the soldier crouched into cover and shot into the mass of enemies.

Milara moved between adversaries as easily as a knife through butter. About twenty of these unidentified aliens converged on her. She lifted one into the air with the Force and slammed him into a cluster of others, knocking them all to the ground. Milara released her saber with a throw, piercing an assailant 40 feet away as she kicked another down. She raised her hand and the lightsaber flew to meet it. The strength with which she struck each blow was deafening. With every strike, Milara cried out, her rage fueling her connection to the Force.

Across the clearing, her apprentice was faring well. Unlike her master, Jaesa wielded a dual-side saber. She fought as gracefully as a dancer. Jaesa twisted, her entire body augmented with the strength of the Force. She released devastating waves of the Force to propel her enemies 20 to 30 feet away from her. Goran watched in awe as thin bands of lightning shot from her fingers to paralyze five enemies at once. He suddenly felt very unnecessary.

The fight continued without either Sith showing signs of fatigue. The enemies themselves were piling up upon the corpses of the dead colonists. Goran watched as more and more of these unrecognizable creatures appeared from the forest. Milara noticed his as well. Something was not right. These creatures, while alive, did not emit the hint all organic life did in relation to the Force. After cutting down yet another one of these creatures, Milara rushed to Jaesa's side. The enemies stood at the edge of the forest, completely still.

"What are they, master?" Jaesa asked with worry on her face. Milara shook her head as a reply. Goran jogged up beside them.

"I've never seen these things before." He admitted, wishing he had a better answer for the Sith. Milara stowed her lightsaber on her belt and thought for a long moment. Why had they stopped fighting, she wondered. Any other Sith would continue the onslaught against them without hesitation. Milara lifted a hand and Goran watched one of the creatures at the edge of the clearing zoom toward her hand. The alien had a bizarre appearance. Its skin was bumpy, its eyes bulbous, and a hideous shade of puce.

"Where do you come from?" Milara snarled. They all watched the creature writhe in her iron grip. Her green fingers tightened on the thing's neck. "What do you want?" Milara's patience ran out as it continued to struggle. Her hand became a fist and the alien's neck snapped. It fell to the ground with a heavy thud. "Worthless." She mumbled. Milara turned to Goran. He reddened under her intense gaze.

"Yes, my lord?" Goran was nervous again. Something in her expression made his heart crawl up his throat. All the awe he had felt for Milara and her skill with a lightsaber was replaced with fear.


End file.
